The Next Generation
by kellym01
Summary: the winx children goto alfea all wearing wrist bands with special gems in that they don't understand the trix are back more powerful than ever and bloom perished at their hand five years ago how will ember bloom's daughter react when she meets the trix plz R&R i don't own winx club
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait it's my first day at alfea, the school my mom went to" ember exclaimed happily, I have red hair like my mother had and blue eyes, I am a little more muscular than my mother was and I wore a light blue dragon top which exposed my mid rift I wore jeans and wrist band that nearly reached my elbow it was orangey red and had a red gem in it's centre, it used to be my mother's. I flung my books into my bag and shrunk my cases of clothes and put them into my bag, I then flung it over my shoulder and headed down stairs to find the portal open for me, my dad was too busy keeping order on sparx and eraklyon, my mother had perished a few years ago when a new threat rose or rather an old one the trix had returned and had managed to absorb all the power of all the enemies the winx club had ever faced, she had been on her own, she didn't stand a chance. I walked through the portal and was instantly found myself outside the alfea gates, I walked to the head of discipline.

"name"

"ember of sparx and eraklyon" I answered and watched as her eyes widened and she dropped her clipboard.

"bloom's daughter"

"yeah" I answered and she let me past she was still wide eyed from realizing who I was.

"this is certainly going to be one interesting year" Griselda side commented causing ember to giggle. Ember then headed to were she had been told to go, she was going to meet up with the rest of the winx's daughter and even the winx themselves. She entered the auditorium to see the winx club speaking with their daughters.

"hi ember this is my daughter harmony" Stella said indicating the a girl ember's age with blond hair and wearing the latest fashions of solaria and then ember noticed something on harmony's wrist, a wrist band like hers only hers was a bright yellow and had a yellow gem within it. She then greeted harmony and decided to ignore the wrist band.

"this is Digit" Techna introduced a girl with pink hair and a blue stripe through her hair, she also had a wrist band a pink one with a pink gem.

"yo this is melody" musa said introducing a girl with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail, she also had a wrist band only it was a purple band with a purple gem

"and this is aquada" Layla introduced, she had black strait hair and blue eyes and also had a wrist band only it was a blue band with a blue gem.

"and this Rosetta" flora introduced.

"call me rose" Rosetta huffed.

"more like a thorn than a rose" harmony side commented. Earning a huff from rose, she had lavender skin and goldy brown hair, green eyes and also wore a wrist band a green one with a green gem.

Ember's POV…

In the dorm later…

We had all been assigned the same dorm room, It was even the dorm the original winx club had and had our roommates chosen, I was with rose, harmony was with aquada, melody was with digit. I was currently sat on my bed we all had unpacked, everyone else was together in the living area of the dorm, I just looked at my wrist band and the gem within it, I couldn't help sense a great power within the gem, when a hand was placed on my shoulder I turned around startled to see rose. "it's time for class" she said. I then nodded and thanked her and then looked at my timetable and couldn't believe what my first class was winxology. We all then headed to the class.

The class had been about finding our winx, well for that lesson anyway, we had to focus on our energy and project it, something ii noticed was when I tried this was the gem in my wristband had began to glow and I felt like someone was helping me, guiding me to find my winx, most of the students had succeeded and transformed into their basic fairy forms, I was the only one who couldn't grasp it, my attention had been divided between class, why everyone of the winx descendants had a wrist band and why my gem had been glow and why did I sense such power from it.

After school…

Me and the girls headed into town when I sensed something, something dark I saw another fairy who I hadn't seen at school but she was definitely a fairy yet she gave off so much negative energy. "you alright ember" rose asked, she had noticed by not exactly happy expression.

"I'm just confused, I've been wearing this band ever sinse my mom died five years ago and I did sense something from it but just barley but when I came to alfea it seems to be stronger like theirs a great power within it, the last time I felt this much power from it was when I went to sparx and earth but at alfea it seems a lot more powerful and during class it had even began to glow during our task at connecting to our winx, it was as if it was helping me, guiding me" I said and all the girls instantly looked at me "what?" I asked.

It's the same with us at certain places our band are filled with power and have been even more so at alfea and our mom's always said we could use them to call upon them if we were in danger but they never told us what else they could do or what the gems do" rose said and all the girls nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls then exited the hover bus. Ember then sensed something and felt the rage within her grow "I'll catch up with you guys later, save me a seat" ember said before walking off.

Ember's POV…

'I know their here somewhere, but where' I think to myself as I followed the feeling of very powerful and very negative energy, I then happen to come across an alleyway and when I look down it memories surged through my mind, memories that weren't mine, I hadn't noticed but my gem had began to glow and it was telling me to leave and to find the other girls, but I was too determined to listen. I begin to walk down the alley way, my eyes shifting and staring into every shadow, I felt like someone was watching me.

"well what have we here girls it looks like a fairy who thinks they can take us on" laughed a cold, harsh voice, I looked around, but I couldn't see where the voice was coming from, I then saw the gem in my wrist band glowing brightly, I just gazed at it, it was calling out to me, the entire band began to glow and get hot and began to burn a bit, then out of nowhere a blizzard came swarming at me, I felt fear grip me, I couldn't move, only one person could give this much negative energy off, have so much power and cause the power within me to stir 'icy' I hissed in my mind. The blizzard was getting closer per the mini second, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth and prepared myself for the worst when an orange shield of power surrounded my and held the blizzard off, my eyes then slowly opened when I realized I was not hit by the blizzard. I stared at the shield, this wasn't my powers, my flames were blue and no one else could have such power to hold icy back, the only one who could do this was "mom" I whispered, the gem in my wrist band began to glow even brighter and a ghostly figure began to form in front of me, facing the oncoming blizzard, it was a she and she was like some orange spirit. The spirit then turned to face me, I gasped when I saw her face…

"mom?"

The spirit smiled and nodded while giggling "hello Ember long time no see, I tried to warn you not to come down here but you wouldn't listen, but now you must listen, the only way we can take the trix down is to merge together, all I can do at the moment is shield you, they can't see or hear me and I can't attack them and they can't attack me" mom explained to me, I smiled and nodded, mom then faced forward again and began to float backwards until she made contact with my body and we merged, the shield then faded and our hair began to flow with power, the blizzard the continued on it's course to attack us only this time, we raised our glowing palm and blocked the blizzard with it, we then began to step forward and force the blizzard backwards.

"that's not possible" we heard icy hiss, we then smirked and summoned a tornado of fire blue and orange in colour all swirled together and consumed the blizzard and continued in it's course until we heard the shrieks of the trix as they were forced back and teleported away, mom then left my body and hovered in front of me, I then fell to my knees exhausted.

"mom what's going on and what's with the gems?" I ask wile panting.

"the gem allows you and me to be connected even from beyond the grave, each of the winx were given one on their home planet, their one of a kind and also store the winx members powers within so your gem not only allows me to protect you but also allows you to use my dragon fire in emergencies if I allow it, I may be gone but I still have control of it, now go back to your friends and start the next generation of the winx club, it's your turn, just remember one thing your not alone" my mom told me with a slight echo to her voice, her spirit then became orange, glowing steam and slithered into the gem of my wrist band which glowed as she did so, I then felt the band heal into my skin and felt my mom's spirit was over my body and fill me up, I then headed back to my friends or as mom called them 'the new winx club' I couldn't wait to tell them about this.


End file.
